Reflexos
by Priih . ncesa
Summary: A dor e a morte nos rodeiam, somos apenas reflexos do que já fomos. Foi isso o que Sakura concluiu.


Reflexos

-

Já era tarde da noite quando Sakura acordou sobressaltada, havia tido outro sonho com o Sasuke; o pior era que parecia tão real... Tão real que ela sentia que podia tocar nele, porém quando ela estendia a mão tudo o que tocava era o reflexo dele na água.

Era como se fosse uma criança que tentasse pegar o reflexo da lua em um rio.

A jovem balançou a cabeça e limpou as lágrimas que caiam. Sasuke era passado, apenas isso.

Suspirou e voltou a afundar a cabeça no travesseiro, ele não estava lá. Fato.

Poderia ser um fato, no entanto, dia a pós dia o sonho se repetia. Sakura estendia a mão e tudo o que tocava era a água gelada da decepção. Sasuke estava longe, estava junto de Madara e provavelmente consumido pelo ódio, sua missão era acabar com a ameaça dele e não cultivar o desejo de o trazer para junto de sim.

Exterminar, isso é que ela deveria fazer. Exterminar do seu coração, da vila e do mundo.

Como se fosse fácil.

Pela quinta noite consecutiva a jovem floral dormiu afundada em lágrimas, lágrimas de desespero e dor. A decepção gelada das águas turvas a envolvendo.

Acordou já com o sol alto no céu, repreendendo-se mentalmente por isso, pois aquele era o dia em que Kakashi seria nomeado Hokage. Além de ir ver a comemoração ela deveria passar para visitar Naruto que estava internado inconsciente a quase duas semanas, desde que Sai dera a noticia de que ela, Sakura, decidira acabar com a ameaça de Sasuke.

A kunoichi se culpava pelo estado de saúde do amigo, havia sido emoção de mais para ele.

- _Ohayo_ Hinata-_san_ – Sakura cumprimentou a jovem de cabelos azulados que velava o sono do amado.

- _Domo_ Sakura-_san_... – a jovem não ergueu a cabeça para cumprimentar Sakura, estava incerta quanto a declaração que ela fizera ao Naruto.

- Hinata... – Sakura tocou o ombro da amiga, prevendo o que estava acontecendo – Eu sei muito bem que você ama o Naruto, eu só falei aquilo para ver se ele...

- Não precisa dizer nada Sakura-_san_ – a Hyuga a cortou – eu sei que você só quer o bem do Naruto-_kun_ do mesmo jeito que eu quero. Está tudo bem.

- Mesmo? – Sakura mordeu o lábio inferior em dúvida quanto às ações da amiga. Faziam exatamente duas semanas que Hinata não saia daquele hospital e isso a estava preocupando.

- Mesmo – pela primeira vez a jovem soergueu o rosto e sorriu, um riso fraco, porém um sorriso – vá assistir a nomeação do Kakashi-_sensei_ e depois me conte tudo.

- Tudo bem Hinata – Sakura sorriu e abaixou-se um pouco e plantou um beijo no topo da cabeça da morena – cuide do Naruto, qualquer coisa chame a Shizune, ela vai ficar aqui de plantão caso qualquer coisa aconteça.

Hinata apenas assentiu e sorriu mais uma vez, dessa vez um sorriso mais amplo e feliz.

- Eu tenho certeza que um dia a gente vai rir desse passado tenebroso... – comentou Hinata antes de Sakura bater a porta.

- Pode ter certeza... – dizendo isso Sakura saiu, não antes de olhar de relance para o amigo mais próximo. Naruto tinha a expressão serena e parecia bem, a não ser o fato que não respirava sozinho e não despertava a mais de duas semanas.

Sakura seguiu para o quarto ao lado, outra pessoa próxima sua estava em coma ali. Olhou através da pequena janelinha de vidro da porta e viu Shizune verificando os aparelhos que mediam os batimentos cardíacos de Tsunade. Suspirando exasperada Sakura quase que correu para fora do Hospital, estava se sentindo como um bicho engaiolado preste a ir para o abate.

A cerimônia de posse foi muito animada, mesmo que a população de Konoha estivesse reduzida quase que a metade. Os desastres que vinham acontecendo ceifaram muitas vidas e parece que continuariam ceifando, porém para muitas pessoas ter um novo Hokage era o recomeço tão esperado.

Sakura pensava do mesmo jeito, mesmo que uma guerra estivesse prestes a estourar ela se sentia mais aliviada tendo Kakashi como Hokage, a fazia se lembrar de Tsunade. Ela sabia que do mesmo jeito que sua mestra dera a vida por Konoha Kakashi faria o mesmo, e isso lhe dava uma segurança.

O fim do dia já estava próximo, a jovem apertou o passo, nuvens negras tomavam conta do antes céu azul de Konoha.

Sakura conseguiu chegar em casa antes que a tempestade desabasse, o que foi uma sorte, visto que demorara mais do que o costume para chegar. Sua antiga casa estava em ruínas e agora ela estava morando em um lugar mais afastado do centro de Konoha.

Desamarrou o _haiate_ da cabeça e o jogou em uma pilha de livros que estava num canto do quarto improvisado, a jovem estava louca por um banho quente e sua cama parecia gritar por seu nome, não iria contradizer o chamado da _natureza_.

Rapidamente se despiu e entrou no boxe. A água quente parecia que iria a escalpelar, porém a sensação era tão boa que mesmo que fosse cozinhada não desligaria o registro.

Tempos depois a jovem já estava sentada na cama pronta para dormir, mesmo sendo cedo.

Esticou os dedos e tocou o porta-retrato que estava no chão ao lado de seu _futon_ estremecendo de leve. Aquela foto a acompanhava já há três anos. 36 meses. 1.095 dias. 26.280 horas. 1.576.800 minutos. 94.608.000 segundos. Um tempo quase incalculável de lágrimas e dores que não deveria sentir.

Recolheu a mão como se houvesse se queimado. Na verdade aquela foto a estava fazendo mal, não só a ela como a Naruto e a todos os que conheceram Sasuke também, ela deveria fazer um bem a todos e se livrar dela.

Esticou a mão mais uma vez e a deixou parada no ar. Não conseguia. Era fraca de mais.

Deixou que a mão caísse e atingisse o chão com um baque. Como é que ela pretendia dar um fim em Sasuke se nem ao menos conseguia livrar-se de uma foto?

A dura realidade a atingiu como um tapa. Era não iria conseguir. Mesmo tendo passado por todo aquele treinamento com a ninja lendária ela continuava sendo uma fraca. Fracassados nascem fracassados e morrem do mesmo jeito, fracassando.

Abraçou os joelhos. Era isso que ela era, uma fracassada.

Naruto estava internado quase que em coma por sua causa.

Tsunade estava estagnada e provavelmente morreria e ela não podia fazer nada para reverter esse quadro, mesmo tendo sido treinada diretamente por ele.

No dia seguinte Kakashi, Yamato e Sai sairiam em busca de Sasuke para por um fim definitivo em tudo, não importasse o que fosse aquele fim.

E ela? O que é que ela poderia fazer? Nada.

Sakura enterrou a cabeça nos braços e chorou.

Fracassada. Fracassada. Fracassada. Ecoava em coro na sua mente.

Todos iriam morrer e ela não poderia fazer nada, pois era muito fraca.

A vida toda havia olhado para as costas de todos, ficando para trás. Tentara reverter esse quadro quando pedira para ser treinada por Tsunade, pensara que tudo mudara e que agora era uma ninja competente e forte, mas a realidade era dura. Ela não era nada, nada e nada. Apenas mais um estorvo na vida dos amigos; alguém que necessitava de proteção.

Levantou a cabeça e limpou o rosto com as costas da mão, as lágrimas deixando sua mão molhada e gelada.

Lentamente se levantou e ficou de frente ao espelho de corpo inteiro que ficava em um canto mal iluminado do cômodo, estendeu a mão e tocou o seu reflexo.

Apenas um reflexo. Era uma criança que tentava alcançar a lua, mas que se afogaria ao tentar.

Tocou novamente o vidro frio do espelho.

Recolheu a mão e viu que ela ainda estava molhada das lágrimas, apenas um reflexo – concluiu – o frio reflexo da decepção de concluir que tudo o que viveu foi em vão, foi uma peça da vida, a decepção de concluir que não poderia fazer mais nada, que apenas sentaria e assistiria o doloroso fim que não queria.

A decepção de ser apenas um reflexo de uma pessoa que soube o que é ser feliz e agora ostentava um sorriso morto no rosto.

_Apenas um reflexo..._

_Fim_

* * *

_Ownnn! Isso ficou bem dark enh? OMG! _O.O

_Tudo culpa do capítulo 476 página 12 _u.u_ essa ideia veio depois de eu ver o Naruto hiperventilando _i.i_ espero que ele fique bem _:\

_Kishimoto-sempai vai me matar! Qual será o fim do time 7? Eu quero saber! _*arranca os cabelos*

_Bjux*:_

* * *

Reviews _para essa pessoa morta de curiosidades_? ;}


End file.
